


His name is Seamus

by GrayGinger2020



Series: Gryffin Gang Boys [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Gangs, Gay Sex, M/M, Painplay, Pining, Rating: M, Some Dom/Sub play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayGinger2020/pseuds/GrayGinger2020
Summary: Dean’s gone too long without a good fuck. Somehow, he just can’t find a woman who’s into gang members. Until he does. Unfortunately for Dean, his name is Seamus.





	1. His name is Seamus

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t wait to start a story for these two. This will probably be a more slow burn fic than RTRS, but please enjoy loves xx

“His name is Seamus.” Harry had said to me. Harry had then gone somewhat out of his way to get the lad’s number. It’s not that I didn’t appreciate Harry was trying to get me some action, but I really didn’t swing that way.

I was into women. Soft, supple women. Curvy waists and smooth skin. Perky tits and light voices. I wanted to sink into the warmth of a wet pussy and hear the soft, delicate moans f the woman beneath me.

What I didn’t want, however, was some Irish lad, who probably was just hard skin and pointy bones. His voice was probably harsh and he wouldn’t have any shape to him. He was the exact opposite of what I wanted. 

What I didn’t want to do was to disappoint Harry. He meant well, and I could always do with another friend.

So there I was, sat on my bed, sometime early in the morning, unable to sleep, staring at my phone. I’d typed out a message, just a simple _‘hey’_ , it’s not like I was trying to get him into bed. But I was terrified to send it. What if this kid got _me_ into bed? What if he was one of those types that didn’t give up. What if he didn’t take no for an answer?

But that’s nonsense. Harry wouldn’t give me the number of a rapist.

So I hit send. 

I got an instant reply, just a couple question marks followed by a _‘hey’._

_‘This is Dean, Harry’s mate.’_ I was going for simple and blunt. This wasn’t a booty call or sexting. This was just... a guy texting another guy at night. 

_‘Hm. Well, he hasn’t mentioned you before. Pics?’_ Pics? Pics of what?

_‘Of my face? It’s the middle of the night.’_

_‘You can include your face if it makes you feel better.’_

_’I’m not sending you nudes if that’s what you’re after.’_

_’You’re the one who texted me in the middle of the night._

_‘Yeah well, I couldn’t sleep.’_

_’Jacking off usually helps me sleep. I can help if you want.’_ Why did he have to be so forward? I’m clearly not here for sex. 

_‘Tried that earlier. And I don’t need your help. Pornhub is good enough.’_

_’Mhm. But the gay Pornhub site is so much more exciting. Give it a whirl, girl!’_

_’I’m not gay!’_

_’Every hole’s a goal!’_ He sent, followed by a wink emoji. And then an eggplant. I didn’t reply, and instead tried going to sleep.

When I woke the next morning, I found my phone bombarded with texts from Seamus, and I let a small smile cross my face as I read through them.

_‘Dean? Dean you there?_

_Dean?_

_Dean don’t go :(_

_Look sorry about what I said, I get I can come on a bit strong. I swear I’m not this bad all the time._

_If you want we can be friends? That’s probably what you were after. Unless you want to take my motto to heart?_

_Ok sorry about that_

_Please Dean?_

_Deeeaaaan?_

_:(_

_Dean?_

_Papa?_

_Father Dean?_

_Daddy-o?’_

He really wanted to talk. I gave him a chance, and dialled his number.

_“Dean? Hello?”_ His voice wasn’t harsh. It had a sweet Irish accent, and while his words held the confused anger of being called early in the morning, his tone was light, delicate almost.

“Uh, Hey Seamus.”

_”Fuck, sorry about last night. You aren’t into that, I get it. I’m sorry.”_

“Don’t worry about it. Did you want to come over today? To like, hang out? As friends, obviously. You seem cool.”

_“Friends, Yeah. No doy, daddy-o.”_ I rolled my eyes at the nickname, but gave him my address. 

It didn’t take long for the doorbell to ring, and I answered it to see an out of breath kid standing there, with pale skin, hazel eyes and sandy hair, and a smile on his face.

”Yer blind date is here.” He grins, and I roll me eyes.

”Seamus, hi.” I let him in. “I don’t know what you want to do, we can watch a movie if you want?” I suggest, scratching the back of my neck.

”Sure, we can cuddle up under a blanket and then no one will know that I’m-” I cut him off by leaving him in the hallway, making my way into the lounge. I closed the curtains while I waited for him to follow, only to turn around and see him surrounded by a huge cloud of cherry scented smoke. 

“What?” Is all I can ask.

”It’s a vape. Wanna try it? You guys probably only ever go for the hard stuff, right?” He held out his vape for me, a huge looking thing. There was a large box, with some buttons on, and attached to it was a tank and a mouthpiece. I eyed it cautiously, before taking it from it. It was surprisingly heavy, and I held it to my mouth. “Hold that button while you suck.” I frowned, and he apologised. “While you _inhale_ , sorry Mr Hetero.” 

I put the mouthpiece to my mouth, and breathed in quickly. I began choking on the blooms of smoke that this thing could make, and shook my head, handing it back to him. He was laughing. 

“Perhaps one day you’ll get it.” He says as he sits down on one of the sofas. I put on a film to watch and sat beside him, but left a gap.

Somewhere through the movie, I lit a blunt, and we shared it and his vape, although it still had me coughing sometimes.

By the time Harry eventually came home, we were both riding high, and a lot of the movie was going over my head.

”Harry? Harry is that you?” I called, and the dark haired boy entered the lounge.

”Hey Dean.” Harry greets me. “Seamus? I didn’t expect to see you here.” He turns to my new friend.

”Dean’s invited me over because ‘I seem cool’ but I’m biding my time until he realises he wants my sweet arse.” He giggled a reply.

“I’m not gay. No offence or anything guys, but I don’t like dick.” I argued.

“That’s ok. If you take me from behind you practically won’t see my itty bitty penis.” Seamus scooted over to my side of the sofa, and then pressed himself close against me. I heartbeat stopped for a second and my breath hitched in my throat. Trying to ignore the Irish man, I turned back to Harry.

“So where’ve you been, Harry?” I ask him.

”Boyfriend’s place. Had a date. Stayed for coffee. Lots of coffee.” He threw a wink our way before leaving us alone.

Seamus was still close to me, but as his head lolled onto my shoulders, I quickly realised he was either asleep or too buzzed to function. I moved a blanket over him, and let my arm sit across his shoulders while I finished watching the movie. 


	2. Comforting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow burn fics aren't reeeaaally my forte but I think I'll enjot this. Writing about Dean and his struggles as a Straight Male (TM). We all know Seamus is too cute for him to ignore. Dean'll get over his Heterosexuality some day, possibly ;)
> 
> Enjoy, loves.

After the film finished, I gently woke Seamus too invite him to a party the Gryffins had been invited to. Despite the low light in the room, I couldn't help but watch as his soft eyelids fluttered open, revealing his light hazel eyes.

"Sorry, didn't mean to fall asleep." He smiled, showing his pearly whites. "How much did I miss?" He asks, about the film.

"It doesn't matter. You can always come over again. Harry said we've been invited to a party at the Serpents', did you want to come?"

"Oh, about that. I kind of have to go." I gave an enquiring look. "I'm the Serpent drug runner. I need to stop off at home before I go in, but I'll catch a lift with you if that's cool." 

"Yeah, that's fine." Remembering the position we were in, I slowly got up from where I was sat and Seamus sat up from where he had been ~~cuddling~~ sleeping on me.

I threw on some more decent clothes before we headed over, with Seamus slipping away as the rest of us entered the loud house. As Harry entered ahead of the rest of us, there were some cheers from the others already there, and when I headed to find the drinks I managed to spot some people from the Rooks and the Bloodskulls, who were pretty hardcore compared to the Serpents or the Gryffins. They liked us though, some respected our less violent ways of going about things. I liked that the four gangs got on well. It was a small town, and we couldn't have members dying left, right and centre.

I was nursing a vodka and coke when Seamus appeared again. I assumed he had been doing his rounds, getting everyone their supply for the night, but before I could talk to him, he spotted a Serpent friend of his - Marcus, I think his name was, and I'm fairly sure he was the Serpent leader. While all the others around me danced to the heavy beat of the music, I leant against the far wall and observed Seamus, the way he placed a sly hand against Marcus' chest, the way he leaned in close to talk. Not that I cared. Seamus can talk to who he likes, he doesn't have to stick with me the whole evening just because I'm a new friend, but...

 _Something_ about the way he was with Marcus set something off in me. Perhaps it was just something in my drink, or a crash from the Everything earlier. It was nothing, probably. Friend-jealousy, if that's a thing. Nothing to get hung up on. 

As soon as their conversation finishes, I see Harry swoop in to chat to Marcus, but my new friend disappears. 

I head into the kitchen in search of him, and see him standing before a line of four shots of a blue liquid. He looks up and makes eye contact with me, sending a wink my way before throwing back all four in succession. As everyone else in the room cheers him on, I fill my cup with something and head outside for some fresh air.

After a fair few minutes, someone exits through the front door and joins me.

"Where've you been, Dean?" They ask, giggling at the rhyme.

"Same could be said for you, Seamus." I sigh. 

"I've been doing my job annnd noww," I roll my eyes at his slurred words, "it's time tooo party, babyyy!" He threw an arm around me, pulling me down to his height. I could smell the alcohol on his breath, and scrunched my face up in disgust, trying to lean away. "Sshhh shh sssh. It's okie dokie. We can party together!" He says, a little too loudly considering how close he was to my ear. "Just yoouu and meee!" He giggled. 

"Seamus, shut up." I goraned, but I was smiling. I stood up to my full height, and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He nuzzled into my hold affectionately, but I didn't think anything of his drunk actions. "You wanna head back into the party?" I asked, but before he could reply we heard sirens in the distance, getting closer by the second. I looked down the street, seeing flashing blue and red lights coming down the street. Seamus ripped himself from my hold and grabbed my hand, pulling me down the side of the house and into an dark alleyway. We ran for a couple minutes, Seamus surprisingly fit for a drunk person. 

We then crept up the side of another house, slightly smaller than what the party was being held in, and Seamus peered around the side. I was yanked by him and he quickly ran to the front door, unlocking it with fumbling hands. 

Inside was a quant little home, something that would be unexpected for the drug runner of a gang. 

Seamus hold a finger up to me and runs off to a room hidden under the stairs. I lock the door to the house before I follow to where he ran, hearing the sounds of someone throwing up.

"Seamus, you alright?" I peer into the small room, which has only a toilet and a tiny sink to boot. The Irish kid is leaning against the toilet bowl, head close to the edge in case he retched again. His face is distorted at the taste of what he had eaten earlier. He meekly made eye contact with me before he leaned back into the toilet, throwing up some more. 

Once he had finished, I found him a glass of water and helped him to bed. He tried to make me sleep in the same bed as him, but I didn't want to get thrown up on so I took the sofa downstairs.

I woke early the next morning to the sun blinding me through the curtain-less windows. My back ached thanks to my poor choice of sleeping arrangements and my throat was dry. After fixing myself a drink, I left a note with some water and painkillers for Seamus on his bedside table, before heading back home, where I showered and got myself a clean pair of clothes.

There was no sign of the others about, but I assumed they had all made it home safely and were just sleeping off the narcotics. Unable to go back to bed, I tried to make the house look more presentable, however there was a knock at the door. When I opened it, there stood a pair of series looking police officers, but not Zabini and Malfoy, who we were used to in this area. 

"Good morning, I'm Officer Meade, this is Officer Hughes," says the male officer, before pointing to his female co-worker, "terribly sorry to bother you this morning but we are following an inquiry into the death of Marcus Flint. May we come in?" I say nothing out of shock, but step aside and lead them into the kitchen. 

"How- How can I help you?" 

"We understand that members of this gang were attending a party last night, the same party where Mr Flint was before his death. We were hoping to interview all those who attended. Were you there last night?" Officer Hughes speaks.

"Yeah, yeah I was."

"All we need to know is what you did last night, and possibly other witnesses or people who can confirm your actions." She smiles.

"Well, I arrived with my mates, ugh." I paused. "Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood. Oh, and Seamus Finnegan. But he's a Serpant, so he won't be here." Meade listened intently and began noting things down. "I think everyone else is here though." I say, gesturing upstairs. "I went in, got a drink and hung about in the living room for a while. Then I went outside, Seamus joined me. Then the police arrived and we ran to his house. We fell asleep pretty quickly and then I headed home as soon as I woke up. That's pretty much all I did."

"Ok, thank you. When did you last see Mr Flint?" Meade asks, looking up from his notepad.

"Well, at the start he was talking to Seamus. And then I saw Harry talking to him, but I went outside after that, didn't see him again for the rest of the evening." They both nod thoughtfully.

"Would it be possible to wake the others? We don't want to disrupt your day for too long." Hughes smiles. I offer them a drink, which they turn down, before I head upstairs, knocking on everyone's doors. 

"Dean? What the fuck do you want?" Ron asks. Hermione is beside him and both Neville and Blaise have come from Neville's room. 

"Police are downstairs and they want to chat. Get decent and come downstairs." Neville and his boyfriend disappear into his room quickly, and I hear some scuffling from inside. I go to Harry's room, walking in without knocking. Instead of seeing him - or him and his man - curled up in bed, his room is empty and his curtains are still wide open. I frown, and head downstairs. "Just need to make some calls, but they should be down soon." I smile, trying not to worry about Harry, before heading into the lounge and calling Ginny's mobile.

 _"Dean?! What the fuck do you want at this time in the morning? It better be important!"_ She shouted at me through the phone.

"Police are here. They want to talk to us, you and Luna included." I hang up, and see that the others have congregated in the kitchen with the officers.

"If we could talk to you all one by one." Meade does a double take at his notepad before counting us. "There should be another three of you, yes?"

"Ginny, Luna and Harry are on their way now." I rush. He nods, and writes something else down.

They start with Neville, luckily Zabini was able to sit with him since he's an officer. The rest of us sat waiting nervously in the lounge. It's not long before Ginny and Luna walk in. 

"Is Harry in there now?" The ginger girl asks as she pulls her girlfriend onto her lap.

"Harry isn't here." I shrug. Hermione sighs loudly, before heading into the hallway and calling his phone. Neville takes a while to emerge, and Hermione had been trying Harry's mobile for too long. 

"Where's Harry?" Neville asks.

"He got taken in last night. That's how I knew you were home." Zabini speaks from behind him. Mione bangs her head against the wall.

"Honestly, Harry's impossible." She muttered.

"Malfoy was working last night." Zabini says. "Probably took him home to uh... process him." He smirks. "You want his home number?"

She sighs in relief and dials Malfoy's home phone, getting through successfully. Meade emerges from the kitchen, coming to get someone else to interview when there's hurried knocking at the door. Being the closest to it, I step forward and open it to find a teary eyed, hungover and tired Seamus standing there.

"You OK?" I ask, unsure how to handle a crying Seamus. He steps forward, before wrapping his arms around my neck and burying his head into my chest. His shoulders shake as he sobs quietly.

"Sorry. I didn't know who else to go to." He confesses. "But... But they said." He gulps. "They said Marcus was dead." His tears start again, and I take him through to the dining room, ignoring the look Meade was giving us.

"What happened?" I ask, sitting us down. 

"I- I woke up and realised I'd left my phone at Marcus' last night, so I went to go and get it, but they wouldn't let me in. Some police woman came up to me, said no one was allowed in. Crime scene and all. A-a-and then I asked her, why not? She said that- that Marcus' body had been found in there. I didn't know what to do so I came here." He pulled back from my chest, wiping his eyes on the ends of his sleeves. "Sorry, I've been such a burden on you, throwing up and now this. You probably hate me."

"Hey, hey." I hushed him, rubbing his arm. "I don't hate you." A tear fell from his eye, but he still lifted an eyebrow in jest. "Ok, you throwing up was a little bit gross, but you're not a burden. I'm your friend, you can talk to me if stuff happens."

"Why do you even want to be my friend? I keep trying to get into your pants and you just brush it off like it's nothing. Why don't you hate me by now?"

"Look Seamus." I began, my voice stern. "You're fucking cool, alright? And I think you're pretty funny, alright? Sure, it's a bit annoying that you keep trying to get into my pants even though you know I don't swing that way, but I'm not just gonna throw you out. You're my friend, and if you need me I'm here for you." Seamus nods at this, sending me a smile. "Come on, let's go join the others." I grab his hand, slipping his fingers through mine and pulling him out the room.


	3. Tipping Over The Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I said slow burn but it's chapter three.

After the police had finally gone, Seamus still wasn't stable enough to be home by himself, so I made him stay with the Gryffins for a few days, until I thought he would be OK. Since all the rooms at our house was taken, and I didn't feel comfortable with him staying in another house with people he was unfamiliar with, he ended up staying in my room. I was willing to take the sofa, it was only for a few days after all, but after a _lot_ of convincing from Seamus - and promising he won't try to sleep with me - I agreed to top and tail with him in my bed. I was too stubborn to let him sleep on the sofa, and he was too stubborn to let me sleep on the sofa.

So there we were, top and tailing. It was a double bed, so it's not like we were tight for room. But still, my chest tightened every time I thought about being in that bed with him.

A couple days after Seamus had started staying with us, I was laying in bed, some time in the afternoon after staying up late the previous night. I was just dozing, a nest of a warm duvet and pillows comforting me, when a certain someone jumped onto the mattress next to me, yelping in fear as they did. I grumbled, hiding under the duvet, wanting some peace.

"Dean, ye gotta help me!" Seamus cried. "Draco's gonna attack me!"

"I hope he does."

"I've seen things, Dean. Horrors of war!" He pulled back the covers to make me look at him. I raised an eyebrow and he continued. "Harry was- was naked! And then he- he just whipped Draco's towel off him! I had to see Draco's dick." He added the last part in a hushed tone. 

"I thought you were into that kind of stuff. Y'know, dicks and all."

"Yes but not that big! It- It was _huge_! I don't know how Harry lets it anywhere near him!" 

"Uh huh." I sat up, realising I wouldn't be getting back to sleep.

"Like, huugge!" He held his hands as far apart as he could with a serious expression on his face. I rolled my eyes, and elbowed him away from me. 

"Go find someone to sleep with." I chuckled, before going to the bathroom to dress. When I returned, a frowning Seamus sat on the bed. "You alright?" I asked, pulling him out of his thought train. He blinked, and nodded to me. "Make the bed then." I grinned, heading downstairs to the lounge to see what everyone was up to. Ron and Hermione were sat together, cuddled up watching a movie. I didn't want to interrupt them, so I sidled over to one of the other two-seaters, and was joined a minute later by Seamus. 

Soon we were all joined by a sheepish looking Harry and his boyfriend, who occupied a sofa on the far side of the room from us. We conversed lightly, prodding fun at Harry and Draco's tendency to be extremely loud, and at Seamus' need to get someone to occupy him. The conversation, however, quickly went from light banter to them against me, with half the room ganging up on me, trying to convince me to have sex with a guy.

”How is it better than with a woman? Women are so soft are supple and they just...”I sighed, trying to argue my point. I don't see why I had to defend being straight against three gay guys.

”Men get pleasure from it.” Seamus leaned against me. “See, with a woman, their g-spot is up their, you know. Men have it up the ass. You fuck that and you’re both having a good time. We can have a good time if you want.” What it was with Seamus that didn't understand that I didn't want to fuck him? I rolled my eyes, and tried pushing the boy away from me, regardless, he continued. “But imagine, you’re butt fuckin’ a guy and he’s screaming yer name because he actually enjoys it!” Something sparked deep down inside, and my breath hitched in my throat. I got up, knowing I was fighting a losing battle, and left the room, holding my hands above my head in frustration. Seamus got up quickly after me, and followed me out, giving a loud example of what he meant. “Oh Dean! Oh fuck Dean! Right there baby!” He shouted after me, only a few steps behind me as I climbed the stairs, trying to escape to my room. Perhaps if I could get away from him, I could hide the problem he had sparked. "Mmm, Dean, baby! Oh fuck, daddy-o! You make me so hard!" He moaned loudly. At this point, I couldn't deny my trousers were feeling a little tighter than usual.

I dove into my room, Seamus slipping in behind me before I could close the door. 

"Oh sir, you're going to make me- oh!" He started again, but I turned around, pinning his hands to the door, just above his head.

"Will you please stop?" I asked. It was more of a demand, but my voice sounding too pleading. It worked though, and he stared up at me silently. We were close, too close, and I could feel his heavy breath brushing my skin. Tentatively, he brought his hips forward, brushing himself against me. I held back a groan, but couldn't ignore the feeling it gave me. He did it again, more confident this time. I let a groan out, leaning down to press my forehead against his shoulder. Something animalistic in me surfaced, and I began grinding my clothed crotch against his, basking in the pleasure. My grip on his wrists tightened as I began to hear him let out soft whimpers. 

"M-more, please." He whispered softly. I moved back an inch, watching as he slid his trousers down, followed by his boxers, and then mine. I was speechless, unable to figure out what to say. I had never been here before, this was all new to me. 

"I- I don't..." I began, but he smiled at me, before spitting into his hand and holding our cocks against each other. The contact made me gasp, and as he rubbed his hand along our shafts, the extra contact made what I normally felt in a solo session that much better. I looked down, seeing our cocks both leaking, before meeting Seamus' eyes. His face was flushed red, and his eyes were glossed over with lust. I place my hand on top of his, before he let go and I took over, gripping our cocks together and rubbing us both off simultaneously. 

Seamus let out a high pitched moan, but smiling all the same, and the noise spurred me on. I wasn't thinking properly by now, all I could think off was making us cum. All that was in my mind was bringing him and me to completion, getting to see him as I pushed us over the edge together.

Judging by how soon he was grabbing hold of my biceps to tell me he was close, I figured he hadn't had much action recently, as I was also nearing. I sped up my actions, adding some more spit for lube. By now, small beads of sweat had gathered on Seamus' brow, and he was tilting his head back in pleasure. 

"Fuck, Seamus..." I groaned, before I felt myself tipping over the edge. He moaned loudly, a hand moving to the back of my neck and pulling my head down so our foreheads were pressed together. I continued stroking our shafts, riding through the orgasm, ignoring the cum that was running over my hand and that had stained our clothes.

I slowed my actions as I moved my head further down, pressing an open mouthed kiss to Seamus' neck, unsure how to process it all. I felt him chuckle, deep vibrations rising through his neck and I pulled back to look him in the eye. 

"Fuck, I needed that." He smiled gently at me. Unsure how to reply, I took my soiled shirt off and began using it to wipe me down. "Finally, he undresses in front of me." The lad smirked, brushing a hand down my chest. I jerked away, tucking myself back into my trousers. I threw on a clean shirt and grabbed my wallet from the side before leaving the room, and then the house.


	4. A Minute To Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has to take a minute or two after everything that happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps not as slow burn as I had hoped. Still, I love these two. Enjoy loves xx

I followed the alley that ran through the estate, ignoring which direction I was going in, too wrapped up in my thoughts. I shoved his hands in his pockets, the air much cooler in the dark alleyways.

What I'd had just done with Seamus was... gross. It was horrible. I'm not into that. Not that I mind that people were into that, I mean I was almost surrounded by gay people at home, but still. I'm not. I like women, love them. Soft, curvacious, women. With supple breasts and gentle hips. Whose moans were soft and light, much like them. I want someone with nice, long hair that I could pull if I was in the mood for something rougher. I want someone who could sit on me all day, softly bouncing her way to her own climax. I want a 'her' because that's what I'm into. The long and short of it was that women made me rock hard, end of. And so what if Seamus could pretend to moan like one? That doesn't mean I'm attracted to men, or Seamus. It's just that Seamus is good at pretending to be a woman in such a way that made me rock hard and throbbing. All of the other stuff was just in-the-moment, animalistic rutting because I hadn't gotten off properly in too long.

Whatever Seamus thought was going to happen... well, he was wrong. Seamus wasn't a woman. He wasn't soft or curvacious. Not that I knew for sure, but no man is that way. Hence why I got off on women. Seamus didn't have what women had because he wasn't one, and so it would be foolish to think I was attracted to the boy.

I looked up from where I was walking, spotting a club nearby. I crossed the street quickly, and headed inside easily, the bouncer barely giving mea once over. The club was busy, but not stupidly so, and I made my way to the bar, ordering a beer swiftly. It wasn't long before someone sat beside me.

"You come here often?" The friendly stranger asked. I turned to face them, smiling at the stranger. 

"Nah, first time." I answered honestly. I had to do a double take at what the man was wearing; a very see through lace shirt, with a deep v-neck, too-tight leather trousers and a thick collar around his neck.

"Well, I can show you around if you like. There's some real nice private areas in the back." He leaned up against me, and I held my breath. Luckily, a barman came over at the sight of my struggle.

"Come on, Terry. Leave the man alone. Get back to Justin." He shooed the kid away, before giving me a curious look.

"Say, kid, you don't look to great. What's wrong?" I really couldn't believe this random guy was asking, but I wasn't unwilling to spill.

"Some things happened with a friend and its just... it's a lot to think about right now. I don't know how to process it."

"Well, I'd help but you're giving me nothing here kid." He holds out a hand. "Theo, at your service." He smiled. I shook it once.

"Dean." 

"Now, Dean. Tell me _all_. And spare no details." He leaned on the counter.

"It's kinda weird, but basically I got me and my mate off... together." I grimaced.

"So?"

"I'm not into that. I'm not into men like that. I like women." I stressed. 

"Look sweetie, so what if you jacked off a dick? Doesn't have to change who you are. Jack a guy off if you want, you don't have to label it. Or is there something else?"

"We... we became friends because my other mate gave me his number. I was getting pretty angsty, been having a bit of a dry spell, and so Harry gave me his number. I knew it was a he, but I still kinda wanted the friend, I guess. So we got talking, and we hit it off. He comes over a lot and we chill, he's a really cool guy. Then one day I was in the lounge with some mates; Harry and his boyfriend were there, so was Seamus."

"The guy you whacked off?" Theo raised an eyebrow.

"I, uh, yeah." I held a blush down. "And they were basically ganging up on me, trying to convince me to fuck a guy because 'they get pleasure from it too.'" I said, using my fingers as quote marks. Theo nodded his head, either in understanding or agreement. Regardless, I continued. "And Seamus just started... _moaning_. Like he was getting, you know. Like he was on the receiving end. And something in me was just. I don't know. It's dumb but," Theo gave me a look to contine, "Merlin, it just made me so fucking hard. I don't know how but the way he was moaning my name, gods it had me throbbing. So I left, what else was I supposed to do?

"He followed me, of course, still moaning. I dived into my room and he followed, and he wouldn't shut up so I just pinned him to the door. And then we just, started... you know," Theo shook his head. "Well." I sighed. "Like, Seamus kind of just, rubbed himself against me, and then it just set something off in me, and it was like uncontrollable lust, I was just grinding against him, trying to come. One thing led to another and I was jacking us off together. Then I left."

Theo stared at me, shocked. "You just _left_?" I shrugged. "Oh honey." He sighed. "But what's the problem?"

"What's the problem?! The problem is that everything I thought about myself is clearly a lie! My entire life, gone! I don't know how to process it all. And now there's a guy back home expecting me to court him." I banged my head against the table.

"Sweetie." He put a hand on my shoulder. "Look around." I turned, watching people on the floor. It was mostly same-sex couples, grinding and kissing and dancing. "You see those people? They went through the same thing. And it clearly wasn't the end of the world. Sure, you used to like tits. Maybe you still do. But so what if you want a bit of cock on the side? That's fine. No one cares. Fuck who you want. Just get their consent." I span back to face him. "But it's this one guy, isn't it?" He pursed his lips at my hopeless face. "Is he cute?"

"I don't know."

"Describe him. Don't leave anything out." I thought for a second.

"He's got this sandy hair, really soft to touch. He's these really colourful hazel eyes, like a light hazel. And he's Irish. His voice is always light, even when he's serious. And his accent is just... fitting. The inflections on some of his words is kind funny. He's really sweet as well. Like, he bites his fingernails when he's nervous, and he'll furrow his eyebrows when he's confused, but refuses to admit it. Oh! And he always falls asleep when we're watching a movie together. He likes to cuddle up under the blanket and then dozes off halfway through, usually against me." I finish with a smile. "And when we were, you know, god his moans were angelic, I swear. It was so hot, fuck. Even when he was doing it jokingly... what I would give to hear it again."

Theo was silent for a minute.

"And you left him behind?"

"Yeah?"

"Ok, well it sounds like you're head over heels with this guy. You looked like a love sick puppy while you were talking about him."

"So what should I do?"

"Well no one's dick is going to get sucked with you sitting here." I frown. "Go!" He ordered, laughing. I finished my beer, before heading out of the pub. I ran home as fast as I could, my feet pounding loudly on the tarmac below and my heart beating heavily in my chest. When I got back to my house, I threw open the front door.

"Seamus?" I called, running up to my room. There was no reply, and the room was empty. I sprinted to the lounge, seeing Ron and Mione still there. "Where's Seamus?" I gasped, breath escaping me.

"He went home after you left..." Ron trailed off. I didn't wait to hear what else he had to say before running out of the house, leaving the door wide open. I wasn't entirely sure of the whereabouts of Seamus' house, or where the Serpents were based, but I could remember the car journey there.

I followed roads and side roads, until finally reaching somewhere I recognised. I saw Seamus' house tucked into the corner of the estate, and ran over, not caring for the pain in my chest and the fire in my legs.

I slammed my fists on the door, banging it as loudly as I could, shouting his name.

He opened it after a minute or so, and I didn't waste any time, cupping his face in my hands and smashing my lips against his. He sucked in a breath in response, but pulled back.

"You left. You don't want me." He whispered, and I saw sadness in his eyes.

"Seamus, baby." The term of endearment slipped through my lips. "I just ran all the way here for you, and you think I don't want you? Gods above." A chuckle escaped me softly. "I want you. Seamus I want you so much it's indescribable. Please. Let me in." I could feel his breath ghosting against my lips, before he slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. I deepened the kiss, letting my tongue dominate his mouth, my hands slipping down to rest on his waist. I nipped at his bottom lip, and he sighed contently. I began to pull his shirt off and he answered by lifting his arms, and I threw the fabric onto the floor. I pushed him against the wall, running my hands across his torso as I pressed kisses aloing his jawline, before letting my thumbs rub over his nipples.

A tiny mewl left his throat as I did, so I returned to them, pinching them gently. His head tilted back, exposing his neck to me, and I took my chance, leaning in and kissing a hickey onto his neck, nipping and sucking at the skin. His hands threaded into my hair as his arms wrapped behind my neck. I ran my hands to behind his thighs, before picking him up. He wrapped his legs around my waist and I pressed his back against the wall, feeling both myself and him hardening. I grinded against him, smiling as he bucked back into me.

"Bed." He whispered, strain in his voice. I carried him upstairs, placing him down gently when we reached his room. We wasted no time in undressing, clothes being dropped and thrown in every corner of the room. Once we were both naked, I stepped close to him, gently pulling him against me and pressing soft, feathery kisses all over his face. He giggled lightly, and wrapped his arms around my neck. Mine went around his waist and I lowered us onto the bed, pulling back for a second to admire Seamus, scruffy hair and blushing face. Nervous, I slowly stroked his cock, growing with confidence when I heard his soft whimpers. "Wait." He stopped me, leaning over to reach something. He grabbed the hand that was on his dick and squirted a small amount of a clear, gel like liquid onto it. "Lube." He smiled, before letting me continue. I rubbed him slowly, letting my fingers trail softly on the vein on the underside of his shaft, sometimes going down to caress his balls. "Dean, please." He whispered. "Fuck, Dean!" He moaned, my fingers dipping into his slit for a second. I was painfully hard at the sight of him, but I wasn't concerned with myself for the moment. Unfortunately, Seamus was.

He pulled me down to press a kiss to my cheek, before turning around so he was on all fours, facing away from me. He wiggled his ass at me, and I panicked for a second. 

"Dean? You still there?" I reached out, grabbing one of his cheeks in reply. His ass was round and firm, and probably one of the hottest things I'd ever seen. His hole stared at me hungrily. I grabbed the bottle of lube from where it had fallen on the bed, covering a couple of my fingers before gently pressing one into him. He groaned loudly at my ministrations, and I couldn't ignore how tight he felt around my finger. I pushed it in and out, covering his entrance in lube, before I allowed a second one to join, scissoring them slowly to strech out his hole. I wasn't huge, even I knew that, but there was no way I could get in him without causing pain. 

"More, please." Seamus whined, jerking me out of my lustful haze. I added a third, getting quicker with my actions. Seamus was almost panting, whining and moaning with each movement.

I slipped my fingers out of him, receiving a groan of frustration, while I rubbed the lube onto myself. I went to line up with him, but stopped mid-way through. Seamus pressed his ass higher into the air impatiently. I grabbed it either side and flipped him over so he was facing me, before lining myself with his hole and pressing in slowly. Seamus pressed his eyes closed but moaned loudly, a hand twisting in the sheets.

"Fuck, Dean." I didn't wait for long before pulling out almost the whole way, then pushing back in as deep as I could, my balls pressed up against him. I repeated this but harder, hitting something inside him that made him yelp. "Oh Dean! Oh fuck, Dean! Right there baby!" He cried, and I began to piston into him quickly, our skin slapping together. Small sounds, not enough to be moans but too loud to just be mewls of pleasure, escape his throat each time I thrust into him, and feeling his tightness against me was bringing me close.

"Seamus, baby. You're so fucking tight." I couldn't help but groan. I lifted his knees so he was lifted slightly, continuing to fuck into him as deep as I could. I leaned down as best I could, trying to keep the rhythm while pressing kisses to his lower torso, relishing in his soft gasps. I slid an arm up his side and over his chest, pinching and pulling at his nipple.

"D-Dean!" He moaned, dragging out my name. 

"I'm close too, baby." The familiar warmth built in my stomach, my final thrusts were deep and harsh but not so fast as I climaxed, shooting into Seamus, his name leaving my mouth in a loud moan. He tightened around me before he came across his stomach. My voice from his mouth was angelic, and as we both came down from our highs, I slipped out of him and positioned myself above him, pressing soft kisses onto his face.

He looked up at me, eyes blown wide and a warm flush on his face.

"Please don't go," he whispered, bringing a hand up to cup the back of my neck.

"Trust me, I'm not going anywhere." I brought our lips together.

"Well, except perhaps to the shower." Seamus mumbled against my lips with a chuckle, sending vibrations through my body and making me realise how amazing this boy was.


	5. More Than Friends

I woke the next day feeling better than I ever had, someone snuggled up next to me. His short hair stuck up, and the soft rise and fall of his chest was the only proof he was alive. Not wanting to disturb him, I slowly slipped out of bed to shower, stretching my muscles as I headed into the bathroom down the hall. Seamus had a surprising amount of grooming products for one guys, but stepping under the hot stream of water, I managed to figure out what was what. The hot water fell down my back and I felt myself relaxing into it, taking my time to massage the shampoo into my hair. I was just about to wash my body when there came a panicked yelling from the next room.

"Dean?" He shouted, and I heard the slam of a door. I stepped out from under the spray and opened the bathroom door, dripping water everywhere.

"Seamus?" I said, much calmer than he. He spun around, smiling with relief when he saw me. He threw his arms around me, and then pulled back with a frown. 

"I was worried you had left me again."

"Don't be a dork. I wouldn't make the same mistake twice." I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the shower with me, before ducking down and pressing my lips to his. He sighed against me, allowing his lips to part as my tongue dived into his mouth, dominating his. I grabbed his ass in my hands, loving the feel of his firm cheeks, before sliding a finger down the crack and pressing against his hole. He hummed against my lips but pulled back when I slowly entered him.

"Hold on a second, tiger. Let me make myself presentable." He winked, before swapping places with me. I watched curiously as he scrubbed himself down, and then spend a minute scooping out last night's cum from his hole, before washing some more. "This stuff doesn't just disappear overnight." 

I took a step closer to him once he had finished, and turned off the shower, simply taking in the sight of him. His eyes peered up at me, his wet hair falling shaggily. I cupped his face with one hand, my other resting on his hip, and brought his lips to mine softly. There was no roughness to the kiss, just tenderness between our lips. He pressed back, returning the expression, no hot passion or lust in the air, just our two breaths mingling. 

"Aren't you glad you wanted to be friends?" Seamus whispered once we pulled away, a joke to his soft tone.

"Back then, I think I knew deep down it wouldn't stay that way." He smiled at my response, but stepped out of the tub before he could reply. He grabbed a towel and left me standing there, swinging his hips as he went. I hurried after him, allowing enough time to be able to fully appreciate the way his ass swung as he walked. I followed him into the bedroom, my erection already half-mast and my hair still dripping. He was kneeling on the bed, a soultry look on his face. 

"I've always known we wouldn't stay as just friends." He smiled, crawling over to me as I neared the edge of the bed. I looked down at him, and he met my gaze while his fingers deflty stroked my shaft. 

"Known? Or wanted?"

"Does it matter? I got what I wanted in the end, so I guess both." He smiled, before kitten licking my head. I groaned.

"And what did you want?" Although I already know the answer. Seamus doesn't reply, instead slowly guiding my cock into his mouth, and as far down his throat as he can manage. The sight almost made me come, so when he started bobbing his head up and down around my cock I couldn't hold back my groan. He hummed a reply, pleased how he was making me feel, and sucked his cheeks in, before using his tongue to run along the underside of me.

He pulled off my cock for a few seconds, using a hand to rub me while he leant down to suck and lick at my balls. None of the women I had been with before had ever done this, and I let my fingers tangle through his hair and my head fell back. He went back to wrapping his plump lips around my cock, sucking gently at just the head, with his hand moving from playing with my balls to rubbing my shaft, and it wasn't long before I was nearing orgasm.

"Baby I'm gonna come." I warned him, but he buried his nose into my pubes, taking my entire length. I could see his gag reflex disagreeing, but he held me there as I began to shoot down his throat, pulling off me slowly so it was just his lips around my head, sucking in the last of my cum. He looked up at me as he slowly leaned back away from my cock, my hands leaving his hair. "Christ." I sighed contently as Seamus came face to face with me, wearing a smirk on his lips. 

"No need to call me Christ." He joked, wrapping a hand behind my neck. I gazed deeply into his eyes, taking in the hazel hues. I grabbed the backs of his knees and placed them either side of my waist, before carrying him into the kitchen and sitting him on the small island. I meandered around the kitchen, letting Seamus talk his small talk at me while I made coffee. I handed him a mug before leaning against the counter on the opposite side of the room, taking in his appearance.

His feet were swinging childishly from where he sat, and he kept a strong posture. His hair was damp and sticking up in every direction. His eyes were bright, full of life, yet there were hints of eye bags from how the light was hitting him. Something I hadn't had time to notice before was the snake tattoed to his upper arm, just below his shoulder; the mark of the Serpent gang, however Seamus had had pastel flowers added around it, giving it a gentleness that contrasted beautifully with the rest of the piece. I gazed across his firm chest, faint lines of abs from his work for the gang, and I couldn't help but eye how his nipples perked in the cool air. 

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I heard him smirk, dragging me out of my gaze. I smiled at him. "Didn't your mother tell you not to stare."

"I can't help it. You're beautiful." I told him. And I wasn't lying. I didn't understand why I hadn't seen it before, perhaps my mind had been clouded by internalized homophobia or my strong belief that I was straight. Maybe if I had seen him earlier in life I would have realised I was gay then. Seamus was beautiful in this early morning light, not to mention how unbelievably sweet his ass was.

"Dork." He blushed, hiding his face behind his mug. 

"I'm being serious. You're the most beautiful person I've ever known. Thank you."

"For what?" He looked at me confused. I moved between his legs and placed our coffees beside us.

"Thanks for letting me in. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't."

"Well, we all know I'm too horny to turn a man down." He joked. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Kidding." He smiled. "Trust me, you're too hot to just be another lay. I'm keeping you 'round long time, baby." He pressed a soft kiss to the end of my nose. He cocked his head slightly. "You want to ask me something, don't you?"

"I'm just- You know how, like, Harry and Draco or, or Blaise and Neville are super, uh..."

"Loud?"

"I was going to say kinky." Seamus shrugged. "I just was wondering if there's anything that you're into?"

"Anything. Whatever works I guess."

"What's that supposed to mean? You got a long list of kinks?"

"No just. Normally if guys want to do something kinky, I'll do it. Keeps them happy, gets me a fuck."

"This is a two way thing, you know? It's not just what I'm into, it's what you want to do as well. Maybe you want some uh, blindfolds? Or some lingerie or whatever. I want you to be happy. You think Harry waltzes around calling Draco because that's what Draco wants? You think Draco forces Harry to call him that for his own pleasure?" Seamus just shrugged.

"Look, it's never really come up before. I don't take notice if something sparks my interest. But if you want me to call you daddy or sir, or to start wearing panties and a bow then I'll do it. I don't mind."

"Seamus, baby, don't you understand what I'm saying? We aren't going to do anything if you aren't into it. You don't like calling me sir, then we don't. Simple as. I just want to know if there's anything that gets you going." I was looking into his eyes now, desperately trying to get through, allow him to open up. I was slightly hoping he wouldn't list off a load of crap I'd never heard of, or something gross. But I wanted him to be happy in this.

"Oh. Well, there's probably a couple things. But it doesn't matter."

"Baby, if something gets you going I want to know." I pressed a chaste kiss to his lips to relax him, seeing his shoulders tense up.

"Pain." Stumbles out of his mouth a few seconds later. "I like pain." Pale blush was rising along his neck. "Being slapped or hit, or spanked. Being choked as well."

"A little masochist then, hm? I'm sure I can find a reason to punish you for something."

"And I do want to call you sir. But just in scenes. So not like a lifestyle thing, like Zabini and Longbottom. Just in scenes. I like giving up control." He explained, sheepishly.

"And what would you be in those cases?" He frowned, confused. "So would you prefer sir to call you something like pet, or kitten? Or something naughtier, like slut, or slave? What would you like for me to call you?"

"You decide." I slapped his thigh, and he hissed through clenched teeth. "Kitten!" He yelped when I went to slap him again. 

"Hm. Cute." I pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Is that all?" He nodded a reply. "Wonderful."

"What about you?"

"You took my gay virginity, I haven't had time to think about that stuff yet." I smiled.

"Nothing even with women?"

"Not really. Plus they never said anything about just doing it vanilla."

"Thank god I saved you from having boring vanilla sex then." He sniggered. I pulled him off the counter and pushed his back against it, leaning in to devour his mouth in a kiss. 

"Thank you for being the persistent, unrelenting and hot piece of ass that you are." I muttered against his lips. 

He giggled. "My pleasure."

A light, sharp knock at the door pulled us apart and a woman spoke from the other side.

"Seamus, you in?"

"Uh, one sec!" He shouted over his shoulder, before jumping off the counter. My eyes followed his ass as he ran off up the stairs, where he returned barely a minute later fully dressed, throwing a pair of trousers to me. He slid in his socks along the wood vinyl floor to the door and opened it, revealing a perky-faced woman with wavy, dark brown hair.

"Pansy?" He gasped, breath heavy from the running about.

"I need to talk to you about- oh, you've a guest." She saw me, and let out a light laugh as she saw me rushing to clothe my lower half. "I see you had someone stay the night. I can come back later if you're busy, but it is pretty important." She turned back to face Seamus.

"I, um." Seamus spun to face me for a second. I smiled to him and he looked back to her. "Come in. If it's important it shouldn't wait." 

She stepped into the household, taking a second to look at the sparse decorations around the house. 

"You really should decorate. I know you get paid a fair bit for drug-running." She muttered to him. "Oh sorry, did he not know that?" She gasped after a second.

"It's fine." He shook his head, smiling. "Pansy, this is Dean my uh..."

"Boyfriend." I stepped forward, holding a hand out to her. She took it, shaking it once.

"I'm Pansy, I'm kind of the second in command around here." She eyed my tattoo. "You're a Gryffin. I'd wonder how long it'll last, but if you're his boyfriend then you'll last longer than the others, I imagine."

"How long were the others?" I inquire.

"Oh, a couple minutes, perhaps." Seams deadpans to the side of us. "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about, anyway?"

"Well, what with me being second in command, either I'm supposed to take Marcus' place or decide who takes it. I think I'm better suited to the right hand man position though, which is why I'm here." Seamus took a step back, shaking his head lightly.

"No, no way. I can't. I'm a drug runner."

"Seamus, you've been here longer than pretty much everyone else. I don't know anyone else better suited to the role, even if you don't think so. Come on, everyone here loves you, why wouldn't you do it?"

"They love me because I bring them drugs!"

"They loved you before that. You're a good guy, Seamus. You're a genuinely good person."

"So what? I don't know shit about leading a fucking gang!"

"That's why I'm here." She stressed. "I can help you with whatever. I did it with Marcus, and you've a lot more common sense than he does." Seamus mulled for a second.

"I'll try and help you as well, that's what a good boyfriend would do, right?" I piped up. Seamus looked at me. "And if you're really stuck I can get Harry to help."

Seamus sent me a smile, but sat down at the kitchen island and proceeded to bury his face in his hands.

"Can I have some time to think about this?" He mumbled from behind his hands.

"Sure, but let me know your decision ASAP. I don't know anyone better suited to the role than you, so either I'd need more time to find someone else or more time to convince you." She smiled. "I'll see you around." She grinned at me. "I'll see you around too, Dean," she said before leaving the house closing the door gently behind her.

I walked over to where Seamus sat, and placed a hand on his shoulder. He groaned in frustration.

"Do it, you pussy." He pulled his face from his hands and looked at me with a confused grin.

"What?" He chuckled.

"Do it. Take up the offer. Or are you too chicken?"

"You're the worst." He laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been in drafts for a bit and I seem to keep forgetting I'd written, like, most of the chapter? Next chapter up soon hopefully (the final chapter, yikes!) and I promise to update RTRS soon! xx


End file.
